Katjaa's life
by Bellaswangirl71
Summary: This is how Katjaa was born, a little girl, a teenager and met Kenny, adlut and married to Kenny, Having a baby, how Duck is born, and how Duck grows up with his mother and father.
1. Katjaa is born

**Hi I wanted to make a prequle to the walking dead game of how Katjaa's life came to be before the zombie outbreak sorry if some of the chapters are short.**

There was a father of the family his name was Kevin and his wife Ali had a beautiful daughter and was showing her to their neighbors, family and friends and they wanted to know what to name her.

"what should we name our daughter?" asked Ali.

"how about, Katjaa." Kevin said looking at his beautiful daughter how had her mother's blonde hair and her father's blue eyes.

"I love that name."

Then with that Ali kissed her husband and hope a new life for Katjaa will be waiting for her someday.

end of chapter 1


	2. Alice is born Katjaa gets in trouble

4 years later Katjaa has a sister named Alice who was just only a baby before she was born Katjaa was at pre school.

"ok everyone, have a good summer." The teatcher said as everyone were picked up by their parents.

Katjaa was picked up by her grand mother and grand father and was dropped off home.

"where's mommy and daddy?" Katjaa asked her grand parents then her father and mother came down stairs with a new baby in her hands.

"Katjaa, say hello to your new sister Alice."

Then to Katjaa's eyes she liked her new sister and she wanted one anyway.

4 weeks later

When Alice is crying it hurts Katjaa's ears and gets Katjaa to yell shut up and she said shut up to her sister and get in trouble one day.

"Waaaa!" baby Alice cried.

"Ali, where are the dippers?" asked Kevin.

"their, in the colest I put them their last week."

"ok." Kevin said but Katjaa was having enough of Alice's crying so she had to yell.

"SHUT UP!" Katjaa said in anger then Ali and Kevin came into Katjaa's room they were both very angry at her then her mother smacked her butt very hard.

"Katjaa, Hexen, Mei. what did you say to us?" asked Ali in anger.

"SHUT UP!" screamed Katjaa then her mother smacked her butt again.

"you don't say shut up infront of your sister, and don't say that; I MEAN IT!" roared Kevin.

"Kevin! stop; you're upsetting her." Ali said then Katjaa ran out of her room and outside and hide behind the tree and started to cry.

Few hours after dark Katjaa went back into the house to say she was sorry for the trouble she had caused and her parents were sorry for being rough on her too.

end of chapter 2


	3. About being a Former Veterinarian

Katjaa is 5 years old and Alice was a year old and Katjaa is still learning what not to do or use her mother and father were still making sure she is safe and her sister too.

Well Katjaa was in kindergarden and her teatcher was very nice and her friends really loved her so much.

Her mother and father were glad that she has friends to play with for a while and Alice was at daycare 5 days a week like Katjaa is.

One day her mother was a Former Veterinarian and said that when she dies Katjaa will be the new Former Veterinarian of the family and Katjaa knew how fun it would be to be a Former Veterinarian.

So Katjaa woke her mother Ali up to take her daughter ro the top of the roof of their house.

"now Katjaa, everything the light touches; is our kingdom of our yard." Ali said to Katjaa.

"wow, this is yours."

"yes Katjaa, the sun rises on my life time as Former Veterinarian." Ali sligh "but one day Katjaa, the sun will set on my life time here as Former Veterinarian; and when you're a adlut it will be you. The new Former Veterinarian, of this pride."

Then Katjaa saw the darkwoods up ahead of her house.

"what about that dark place?" Katjaa asked.

"that's the dark woods of danger, you must never go there Katjaa." Ali said.

"I fought, a Former Veterinarian can do whatever he or she wants."

"there more than just do whatever you want, theirs inportiant things then just do whatever you want." Ali said.

end of chapter 3


	4. A Former Veterinarian and a mom to be

Katjaa is now 6 years old and starting to get used to her baby sister because she was now 2 years old and learning the same what Katjaa is and about Katjaa she just can't wait to be a Former Veterinarian.

One day Ali took Katjaa for a walk to look at the things that Katjaa never saw in her life.

"see Katjaa, those horses at that farm they have a foal."

"a foal? what is a foal?" asked Katjaa.

"well sweetie, a foal is called a baby horse; a colt is a boy and a filly is a girl, and when they grow up the filly is now a mare; and the colt is a stallion." Ali said.

"wow." Katjaa said as she petted the horse as she and her mother kept on walking.

When Ali and Katjaa got to a park there were woman with their kids playing at the park.

"see Katjaa, that women right there with her 5 year old kid; she is having a baby." Ali tolled Katjaa.

"I see mommy, so what is having a baby mean?" asked Katjaa.

"well Katjaa, having a baby is when you're pregnant and you're giving birth to a child; it's a wonderful thing taht ever happened to you."

"wow mommy, is this is what it means; then someday when I have a husband, I'll have a child of my own." Katjaa said as she was happy not only she wanted to be a Former Veterinarian but she also wanted to be a mother like Ali is with Katjaa.

"yes Kat, someday you will meet a nice boy; there is lots of boys to chose." Ali said to her daughter.

end of chapter 4


	5. McDonalds at first sight

Katjaa is now 8 years old and her sister Alice is now 4 years old and Katjaa was liking her life the way she wanted.

Katjaa was now learning how to do things on her own and she was liking it.

Ali was driving with Katjaa in the backseat.

"now this is Mcdonalds, one the fast food places that get you too fat; so we eat here once in a while."

"I see, mommy can we eat here?" asked Katjaa.

"sure Katjaa." said Ali as she got Katjaa McDonalds.

Few hours later

Katjaa was home from the road trip very tried so she fell asleep in the car and Ali put Katjaa to bed.

end of chapter 5


	6. Katjaa is the hero

Katjaa is now 12 years old and Alice is 8 years old and Katjaa is almost a teenager.

Katjaa was playing in the front yard with her sister and their mother and father watching them play where there was some trees to climb in their front yard.

"Katjaa I'm up here." Alice said she was close to the top of the tree then she was so high she was getting scared.

"help, someone help me please; get me down!"

Katjaa looked up to see Alice in danger when she was all the way up on the top of the tree their mother and father were scared.

"hold on Alice, I'll get help." Kevin said.

"Alice saty calm daddy's gone to get help." Ali said then Katjaa was brave enough so she climbed the tree to save her sister Ali started to get scared.

"Katjaa, get down from that tree right now; you'll get stuck too."

Then when Katjaa got to the top Alice got on Katjaa's back and Katjaa started climbing back down then a branch broke and Alice almost fell off of Katjaa and Katjaa almost fell down too but she was strong enough to held Alice's wieght and her own.

By the time Kevin was about to call his friends when he got back outside Katjaa and Alice got down from the tree safely Ali was so proud of Katjaa and same with Kevin.

"Katjaa, you saved your sister." Ali said.

"yeah, what a brave girl that is almost 13 years old." Kevin said as he and Ali were cooing around Katjaa.

end of chapter 6


	7. Kenny meets Katjaa

Katjaa is now 15 years old and she was in high school she was liking it and Alice is 11 years old.

At waterdragons high Katjaa was on her break talking to some girls then Kenny saw Katjaa with blonde hair that Katjaa looked at him with her blue eyes that she and Kenny walked up to eachother then the bell rang and Katjaa had to get to class Kenny did too.

"man, that girl is hot." Kenny said to his friends.

"yeah, she is so sexy as a chick." one of the boys said Kenny was in love struck with Katjaa and never got to know her.

After school while walking in the main hall Kenny was going to his locker then he bumpped into Katjaa that made them both drop their things.

"oh god, I'm really sorry; I didn't mean to bump into you." Kennys said as he and Katjaa were picking up their things then they both started at each other.

"wow, you have beautiful eyes."

"thanks, sorry I bumpped into you; I was on my way to my locker too."

"wow, my locker is beside yours." Kenny said.

"really?"

"really."

"cool, I never got your name at break time." Katjaa said.

"oh my name's Kenny."

"I'm Katjaa."

"well Katjaa, I loved your blonde hair and man; I really like you as a friend." Kenny said to Katjaa.

"wow, I really like you too."

"so, do you want to go out after school; just you and me?" asked Kenny.

"well my mom said; I'm going to pizza pizza so, do you want to hang out there?" asked Katjaa.

"sure, that's sounds good to me."

end of chapter 7


	8. The Prom

Katjaa is now 18 years old and same as Kenny and Alice is 14 years old now and Kenny is talking Katjaa to prom.

Kevin and Ali were in their mid 40's and they were waitting for Kenny to take her to the prom then the door bell ranged.

"I'll get it." Ali said as she got up to get the door and it was Kenny.

"hi Kenny, so you were the one who were datting my daughter." Kevin said.

"yeah, I was; when I saw her for the first time I liked her as girlfriend and boyfriend."

"yeah, she talked allot about me; is Katjaa ready yet?" asked Kenny to Ali and Kevin then Kenny saw Katjaa came down stairs in her sparkling blue dress she was beautiful as her eyes match her dress.

"man, you look pretty today." Kenny said as Katjaa was ready so Kenny went to the prom with his new girlfriend.

end of chapter 8


	9. Katjaa and Kenny kissed

When Katjaa is 27 years old she was now a full grown adlut and Alice is the same and married to a man and live somewhere else Alice is now 23 years old and Katjaa never saw her sister in a long timeand Katjaa's mother passed away 44 days after Katjaa's 25th birthday and father had passed away when Katjaa turned 27 Kevin died with cancer.

Now that Katjaa was done colluge she became a Former Veterinarian witch she loved that job so much she's been healing animals with injuries, when they're sick or having a baby Katjaa would always look after them and she has been seeing Kenny allot too.

But one day Katjaa was walking home from work then Kenny bumpped into her like when they were in high school.

"Kenny? what are you doing here?" asked Katjaa.

"Kat, I wanted to walk you home." Kenny said.

"thanks Ken, let's talk a little bit more about ourselfs."

"so Katjaa, did you had a brother or a sister?"

"yes I did had a sister, her name is Alice; she is alive but lives somewhere else, and my parents they passed a away few years ago." Katjaa tolled Kenny.

"that's sad, I had never had a brother or a sister." Kenny tolled Katjaa.

"you never had a brother, or a sister?" asked Katjaa.

"nope, my parents were going tohave another baby, but the baby died after the birth."

"that's sad." Katjaa said to Kenny.

"I know it is, Kat; I want to ask you this, will you marry me?" asked Kenny.

"sure, I want to Ken." Katjaa said as she and Kenny kissed each other.

end of chapter 9


	10. Katjaa's birthday

Katjaa is now 29 years old and it was her birthday after she and Kenny were already married and had returned from their honeymoon.

Katjaa was sleeping in her and Kenny's room it was 7 am in the morning and Kenny slowly creepped in to their room with a little present in his hands and he sat on the bed for Katjaa to wake up then Katjaa slowly opened her eyes to see Kenny on their bed.

"Kenny? what are you doing on our bed?" asked Katjaa as she sat up to wake up.

"here Kat, happy birthday." Kenny said as he gave Katjaa his present and Katjaa held the present in her hands.

"what is it Ken?"

"open it Katjaa, you'll see what I got you."

Then Katjaa opened the present in her hands and it was a neckless that had a heart.

"how sweet of you Ken, I love the heart on it." Katjaa said.

"open the lock on the heart, I put something in it." Kenny said as Katjaa opened the locket on her heart and it has a picture of Kenny and Katjaa on it, Katjaa grew a little bit of tears in her eyes.

"aww Kenny, that's so sweet or you." Katjaa said as she kissed Kenny on the cheeks.

"thanks Kat; so, do you want to go out for dinner on your birthday at McDonalds?"

"no McDonalds, they make me feel sick to my stomach." Katjaa tolled Kenny.

"why? when you were younger you said you liked it." Kenny said.

"I used to, until when I turned 23; I throwed up in that fast food place when I was eating some meal, I felt sick so I ran to the bathroom and threwed up."

"oh I see, where else can was go out; and cellabrate your birthday?" asked Kenny.

"I would like to go to, red lopstier." Katjaa said "and then we'll came back here with a cake."  
"sounds good with me." Kenny said.

Few hours later

After Kenny and Katjaa returned from their out for dinner and the cake it was night time and Katjaa and Kenny were sleeping in their bed.

Katjaa got on top of Kenny and kissing him on the bed and Kenny has been pushing Katjaa over to get on top of her on the bed and they did that for 2 hours.

end of chapter 10

So what did you think? will Katjaa get pregnant?


	11. Katjaa's first sign of pregnancy

After 2 days went by Katjaa was down stairs eating breakfast when Kenny was sleeping in his room.

After breakfast Katjaa went upstairs to change as she was done changing she felt sick to her stomach Kenny was woken up and changed too then Katjaa was in the bathroom thinking she maybe sick.

Katjaa then felt lik throwing up so she got to the toilet and throwed up Kenny in their bedroom heard Katjaa throwing up and being sick.

"Katjaa? are you ok?" asked Kenny as he went into his and Katjaa's bathroom throwing up he came to his wife "let it out Katjaa." then when Katjaa was finnished throwing up she stood up.

"Katjaa, why were you sick?"

"Ken, maybe it's the flu." Katjaa said.

"I was thinking that too." Kenny said to his wife.

Few days later Katjaa was taking some pregnancy tests and one of them said she was pregnant.

"what? I'm pregnant? how would I tell Kenny? what if he got mad at me?" Katjaa was very worried about what will Kenny said when Katjaa tells him that she is pregnant.

end of chapter 11


	12. Pregnant

Later on during that day when Kenny came home from work and went upstairs to see his wife.

"Katjaa, I'm home." Kenny holwed as he came upstairs to see his wife holding up a pregnancy test.

"Kenny, I have a little sruprise for you." Katjaa said.

"really, what is it? and why are you holding that test?" asked Kenny as he took the test in his hands and he was sruprise.

"Kat why did you?..."

"I'm pregnant." Katjaa said to Kenny.

"was that a sruprise?"

Katjaa then nodded.

"wow Kat, that's amazing; I'm the daddy, and you're the mommy." Kenny said as he gave his wife a hug.

"yeah, isn't it amazing? this is who I want to be." Katjaa said to Kenny.

end of chapter 12


	13. When I'm off from work with the baby

Katjaa is only a month pregnant and after telling Kenny that she is pregnant and he knew that was going to happen.

Katjaa was at the vet she was so happy to tell her boss the news.

"hello Katjaa, we have a dog that he has a sore paw; you're going to take care today." said the boss.

"boss, you will not bealive about this that I'm about to tell you."

"what is it?"

"I'm having a baby." Katjaa tolled her boss.

"I see, how far are you?" the boss asked.

"a month, and I'll be gone at month 7; if that's ok." Katjaa said.

"ok, I can do that."

"thanks."

Few hours later

Katjaa came home from work and was going to tell Kenny that she can stay home with the baby at month 7 until a year passes and hoped that Kenny agreed with her.

Kenny was sitting on the couch when he saw that Katjaa came home from work.

"Ken, I'm home." Katjaa said as she came to the living room and sat on the couch with Kenny.

"so, what did they say?" Kenny asked.

"they said, that I can be off with my baby at month 7 of my pregnancy; and after the year passes then I'll be back to work."

"wow Kat, very soon. We'll have our first baby." Kenny said as he was rubbing Katjaa's flat stomach with will be swollen very soon.

"yeah, so I wonder what will our baby be?"

"I think it's a girl." Kenny tolled his wife.

"Ken we'll see, but I have a feeling it's a boy."

"well, we have to find what names we can choose." Kenny said.

"for a girl, I would choose Kiara." Katjaa said "for a boy, it should be Kenny; after you."

"about Kenny Jr. but we'll call him Duck for a nick name." Kenny said to his pregnant wife.

"I agree, with those names."

"I'm glad so too." kenny said as he and Katjaa got up from the couch and hugged each other.

end of chapter 13


	14. Welcome new dog Simba

Katjaa is only now 2 months pregnant and was doing allot of work to get everything ready and prepared for her and Kenny's baby when it's born.

Kenny was in the shower while Katjaa was down stairs getting breatfast for him and herself, as Katjaa was making breakfast her stomach strated growling and she was starting to crave things that she liked and used to hate Kenny was so surprise at his wife when she was craving.

"I'm never going to get used to it Katjaa."

"yeah Ken, I know; I'm not used to it ethier." Katjaa said to Kenny as she lefted the house and shut the door.

At work

Katjaa was helping a dog's sore tail and she was making it all better.

"ok Buster, your tail will get better in a couple days." Katjaa said as she remembered that she always wanted to be a Former Veterinarian like her mother used to be.

On the way home few hours later Katjaa knew about danger will always follow Katjaa wherever she goes with or without Kenny danger is always waitting for them.

As when Katjaa was about to open her car a guy was about to have a fight with her.

"that's my car lady."

"no, it's my car; now go away." Katjaa said as she raced on her car away from the mean guy who wanted to hurt her.

Then the guy was racing after her Katjaa then turned to get home and the car hit the guy and the guy didn't get ran over he just flew to a tree far away.

When Katjaa was at home she was hungry so she went to see if Kenny was home.

"Kenny, are you...oh Ken; you're behind me." Katjaa said as she turned around to see Kenny behind her "where were you?"

"Kat, I was in the back; getting a playground for the baby." Kenny said.

"is it done yet?"

"I haven't got started on the building, but I was looking at how to build it; so the building maybe a while."

"well, unless we've got time before the baby comes." Katjaa pointed out.

"yeah, you're right; I got something for the family." Kenny said as a blacklab dog was on a leash that came in the house and was so happy to see his new owners.

"a dog, Ken where did you get him?" asked Katjaa.

"a family was giving him away; because a girl was scared of dogs, so I fought maybe he can be in this family; he's 10 years old and his name is Simba."

"that's a cute name." Katjaa said as she started to pet the dog.

end of chapter 14


	15. Katjaa is having a son (Duck)

Katjaa is now 3 months pregnant with her and Kenny's first child and Katjaa was making progress.

Kenny was looking at his pohtograph with Katjaa about their memmorise about being a baby to a grown up.

"oh Ken, look that was our wedding day." Katjaa pointed out.

"yes it is Kat, and this spot right here will be your ultrasound of our baby; and this spot in the next page will be when our son or daughter is born."

"but Ken, we don't know what our baby is yet; and plus we have to go to the doctors to see if our baby is a boy or a girl."

At the doctors

Katjaa and Kenny were in the waitting room waitting for their doctor.

"ok Katjaa and Kenny, you two are next; for an ultrasound on your baby in your wife's stomach." the doctor said as the couple went together.

"ok Kenny, your wife will be getting an ultrasound on the baby."

"good, Katjaa wanted it so bad." Kenny said.

"yeah, I hope we are having a son."

The doctor then took jelly and put it on Katjaa's stomach witch it tickled Katjaa a little bit.

"ok Katjaa, I'm ready for the ultrasound." said the doctor as she was doing the ultrasound on Katjaa and the screen was showing the baby on the computter.

"that's your baby Kat."

After what Kenny said to Katjaa she looked on the screen she saw her baby even it is still not born yet.

Few minutes later

"ok Kenny and Katjaa, I got the resluts of the ultrasound; your baby is healthy and the gender of it is a boy."

Kenny looked at Katjaa so see how happy she was to have a son.

"come on, I wanted a little girl." Kenny wained, Katjaa then smacked Kenny across the face.

"Ken, stop with the waining; I hate that." Katjaa said, she was getting a little angry.

"sorry Kat, I wanted a daughter; but a son is nice too."

At home Kenny and Katjaa took Simba for a walk and after the walk they were in bed with Simba in their room in his bed.

end of chapter 15


	16. Nala comes along

Katjaa is 4 months pregnant and she was getting heavyer.

When Katjaa woke up this morning and went to the bathroom while getting dress her stomach was getting bigger and she was getting heavyer.

When Katjaa was at work her boss saw that Katjaa's stomach was getting larger.

After work few hours later

Kajaa was outside in the backyard with Kenny watching as Simba was playing with his toys in the yard.

"Katjaa, I have another member to our family that SImba will enjoy; he needed a friend anyway."

"really Kenny? what is it?" Katjaa asked as a female chocolate lab that is pregnant with puppies came out from the back door.

"another dog?"

"yep, it was the owner next door to the family of where I got Simba; her name is Nala, and the owner of her got abanded her and he was careless about Nala so I got her until we can find a new home for her after she has her puppies." Kenny said to his wife.

"awww Ken; how many puppies is she having?"

"she is having 8 puppies." Kenny pointed out.

"wow, this is why I'm the vet person around here." Katjaa said.

Few hours later

It was close to bed time Simba and Nala were sleeping together in their bed in Kenny and Katjaa's room and Kenny was talking to Katjaa about Nala's new owners.

"Kat, my cousins are going to get Nala in a few weeks."

"wow Kenny, that's great; we'll see Nala when she comes to vist us."

"yes, you are right." Kenny said as then Katjaa felt something in her stomach she pressed her hand on her swollen stomach.

"Kat? Kat? Katjaa? what is wrong?"

"Ken, our son; he's kicking." Katjaa said as she and Kenny were feeling kicks of their son kicking in Katjaa's womb.

"wow Kat, this is our son kicking for the first time." Kenny said to his pregnant wife.

"yeah ken I know, I wonder what he will look like? me or you?"

"I hope, our son looks like me." Kenny hoped.

"me too." Katjaa said.

end of chapter 16


	17. This is Duck's room

Katjaa was 5 months pregnant and Nala was doing well 3 weeks later after she had her puppies she had 9 girls and 1 boy and Katjaa is doing well with her new unborn baby.

One day when Nala and her puppies lefted the house with Kenny's cousins Simba was very sad that Nala had to go but Katjaa said that some other day she'll find a female dog like her and have a family as well like Kenny and Katjaa will have a child very soon.

Katjaa was at work talking to her vet friends druing lunch time about her baby and what it is going to be.

"wow, I have a daughter and she is 4 years old." said one of the vet girls then Katjaa felt a kick in her stomach she frozed and had her hand on her stomach.

"Katjaa? what's wrong?" asked one of the girls.

"girls, my son is kicking; wanna feel?" asked Katjaa.

"sure."

"ok."

"yes."

Then Katjaa's vet girls that she works with felt her son kicking in her womb.

"so what's his name?"

"I'm not telling you, when the baby is born then I'll tell you girls." Katjaa said to the vet girls.

When Katjaa got home from work Kenny was getting the video games in his and Katjaa's room.

"Ken, what are you doing with the games room?" asked Katjaa as she came into a room was empty and only Kenny and Katjaa were in the room.

"this is going to be the baby's room, we're painting it blue." Kenny said "And when w're done, we'll put the crib, playpen, dipper changing tabel, and this winnie the pooh in it's crib."

"awww Ken, how cute."

"are you happy Kat? as much as me?"

"yes Kenny, I'm so happy to have my son very soon." Katjaa said.

end of chapter 17


	18. Baby shower

Katjaa is 6 months pregnant and her due date is only 3 more months and she was happy and same with Kenny.

It was Katjaa's baby shower and she invited her vet friends and her boss Kenny invited a couple of his friends to come and they were 17 people at the baby shower.

When Katjaa put on her new blue dress on and was down stairs everyone was giving great comments about Katjaa's new blue dress with her pregnant makes it better (well, that's however you like it.)

And everytime people come to the door Simba will jump up and bark happily at new people and get very hypper.

"wow."

"look at you Katjaa."

"you look beautiful, looks cooler with you pregnant."

"just look at her, like a sweet angel."

Few hours later

Katjaa and Lenny got lots of things for their son it was allot of blue things.

"Kat, next time; can you have a daughter?" asked Kenny.

"maybe, if I get pregnant again." Katjaa teasted Kenny.

Then Katjaa felt cramps in her legs.

"ow."

"Katjaa, what's wrong?" asked Kenny.

"Ken I'm fine, it's just leg cramps; they are happening at this month."

"do they?"

"yes, it happens to most women while they are pregnant." Katjaa tolled Kenny.

Few minutes later

Simba was lying on the bed fast asleep wihle Katjaa and Kenny were getting the baby's room finnished.

"all done Ken, that wasn't that hard."

"nope, it wasn't; but thank god that I was there to help you." Kenny said.

end of chapter 18


	19. Katjaa's back is very sore

Katjaa is now 7 months pregnant and she was off from work until the baby is born and her back is very sore and Kenny was doing things to help Katjaa so she doesn't have to do them all the time.

Katjaa was resting on the bed with a heatting pad on her sore back she was off for the rest of the year until her baby is a year old.

"Kenny, can you get me a drink of water to cool down? the sun is so hot."

"ok Kat, give me a second; I'll bring it up." Kenny said as he brought a drink up to Katjaa who is on the bed.

"how's your back?"

"sore Ken, I can't stand it." Katjaa groan just a little bit.

"I know, the baby will be coming very soon." Kenny said.

"yeah, I just wanted Duck to come out sooner or later."

"yeah, he'll be seeing his mommy and daddy; just you wait and see Katjaa."

In the bathroom at 2am Katjaa was just in the bathroom she felt a kick and Kenny was asleep in their room Katjaa lightly pressed on her swollen stomach.

"hello Duck, I'm your mommy; daddy and I can't wait to see you."

end of chapter 19


	20. Almost there

Katjaa is 8 months pregnant and she was due next month and she and Kenny were starting to get very happy and nervous at the same time as the baby in Katjaa is still growing and kicking.

Katjaa and Kenny were at the store getting the last bit of things when their baby comes.

"ok Ken; remember what I tolled you in the car. We're here to buy baby things that's all, so no treats or toys for ourselfs, it's just for today." Katjaa tolled Kenny.

"got it Kat, let's go to the baby ile."

At the baby ile

Kenny and Katjaa were looking at their list to see what they need to buy.

"ok Ken, we need; dippers, radel, a blue teddy bear, and let's just by the list."

Few minutes later

Katjaa and Kenny got what they may needed and they were at their house talking about their plan to the hospital.

"ok Ken, we need to get my sister to look after Simba while we are gone."

"yeah; I know your sister, I'll give her a call about that." Kenny said.

"and we better get packing; for when the time comes." Katjaa tolled Kenny.

"right, can't forget that."

"we, better start."

"good plan Kat."

Few hours later

Katjaa and Kenny were done of things to do when they're at the hospital having their baby.

"oh Ken, I'm so tried; we better get to bed." Katjaa yawned.

"good plan, we better get to bed." Kenny yawned as the couple fell asleep on the bed.

end of chapter 20


	21. (Kenny Jr) Duck's birth

Katjaa is now 9 months pregnant and it was Simba's 11th birthday and Katjaa is due with her baby anytime now.

So Kenny and Katjaa dropped Simba's gifts off at their house with Alice looking after Simba while they were gone.

Kenny and Katjaa were driving to Macon to see Kenny's cousins.

"ins't this wonderful Kat?" asked Kenny then Katjaa felt a sharp pain in stomach she gripped lightly on her swollen stomach.

"oh...Ken.." Katjaa groaned.

"Kat, what's wrong? you're in pain." Kenny asked.

"Kenny, I...Ow!...it's time."

"time for what? Harvey's?"

"Ken, that's not what I ment; I'm in labor, Duck is coming." Katjaa growled.

"ok Katjaa, I'll get us to the hospital; just breathe. I'll try not to hit any redlights." Kenny said as he started to get his pregnant wife to the hospital so Duck can be born.

Few minutes later

Kenny and Katjaa were at the hospital and parked at their parking spot.

"Ken, it hurts." Katjaa said as Kenny opened the car door on Katjaa's side, and Katjaa stood up and had her arm around Kenny.

"it's ok Katjaa, you'll be fine." Kenny said then Katjaa felt something wet coming out of her she looked on the ground near their car and Kenny looked down too see a puddle near their car.

"my water just broke Ken." Katjaa said as tears started to run down her face.

In the hospital Kenny was getting Katjaa's doctor.

"hello, may I help you?" asked the lady behinde the desk.

"my wife Katjaa is in labor, and we need her doctor." kenny said as he was holding Katjaa in his arms even Katjaa was heavey he was strong enough to carry Katjaa to the deilvery room.

"ok Kenny, I'll get Katjaa's doctor while you two go to the deilvery room."

Kenny did what the lady tolled him to do and Kenny ran with his pregnant wife to the deilvery room and changed so they will be ready for Duck to jion their family.

Few minutes later Katjaa was on the bed breathing and holding Kenny's hand as tight as she wants and was breathing through painful contractions then the nurses came in to see Katjaa and Kenny.

"ok Katjaa, your doctor will be here in a few seconds; how far are the contractions?"

"they're about 10 minutes apart." Katjaa tolled the nurses then the doctor came in to see Katjaa.

"hello Katjaa, do you remeber me? I used to be your mother's doctor. I'm doctor Lois, I'll be deilvering your baby."

"oh that's great, ow! this hurts." Katjaa groaned.

"I know it does, let me see how far are you close to pushing." Lois said as she looked to see how far Katjaa was opening so Duck can come out of Katjaa's swollen stomach.

"you're doing great Kat, I know you are." Kenny said as then Katjaa slapped Kenny's hand for touching her stomach.

"DON'T YOU TOUCH ME KENNY! THIS IS YOUR FUALT!" Katjaa screamed at Kenny she was in allot of pain Lois turned her face to Kenny.

"Kenny, don't worry Katjaa is just in allot of pain right now. Most women are like that when they are in labor."

"ok Katjaa, I'm here now; you're going to be ok." Kenny said in comfort.

"ok Katjaa, you're at 8 cm; we have to wait a bit." Lois said.

_**45 minutes**_ later

"ok Katjaa, you at 10 cm." Lois called at where she is going to deilver the baby then Katjaa gripped Kenny's hand and Kenny gripped Katjaa's hand lovely "time to start pushing."

Katjaa was doing her breathing and pushing and she was doing great so far.

"come on Katjaa, you're doing so well." Kenny said then Katjaa had her angry face at Kenny.

"you did this to me! You are not touching me again Kenny!" roared Katjaa as she pushed and then the head of the baby started to come out.

"ok Katjaa, I see the head just one more big push." Lois said then Katjaa screamed the loudest as she pushed the baby out of her and then Katjaa fell her head back onto the pillows and the best thing of all she heard her baby crying around the room was full of cries from a new born baby.

"Congrats; Katjaa and Kenny, you have a son." Lois said as she showed the baby boy covered in a little bit of blood and then rested the baby on Katjaa's chest the baby almost relaxed right away on his mother's touch.

"oh Ken, he's beautiful." Katjaa said to Kenny.

"wow, he's like his daddy."

"sorry Katjaa and Kenny, we need to clean your son and wiegh him." Lois said as she leave the two new parents alone.

"you did it Katjaa."

"no Ken, we did it." Katjaa recorrcet him then few minutes later Lois brought Katjaa and Kenny's son in a blue blanket and hand the baby to Katjaa.

"wow Kat; he had black hair like me." Kenny said the Katjaa's stomach wasn't swollen anymore it was flat.

"I miss my parents, I wish they could see my son." Katjaa said in sad.

"me too, I never know them longer like you did."

Then Katjaa was looking at her baby and then the baby opened his eyes they were dark brown like Kenny's eyes.

"Ken, our son has your eyes." Katjaa said as the baby grabbed Katjaa's finger and stared at the parents.

"Katjaa, can I hold my son?" asked Kenny.

"sure Ken." then Katjaa handed her son to Kenny and the baby relaxed in his father's arms.

"so I'm back for a minute, so what's the baby's name?" asked Lois.

"Kenny. Jr but his name will be Duck." Kenny said.

"that's a great name." Lois said as she lefted the room.

"Ken, I'm going to sleep." Katjaa said.

"ok Kat, if you need anything I'm here."

"and Ken, if you need anything; wake me up." katjaa said as she closed her eyes and fell asleep Duck also fell asleep in Kenny's arms.

end of chapter 21


	22. Welcome home Duck

Few days after leaving the hospital Kenny and Katjaa were home with Duck in Katjaa's arms when Kenny and Katjaa got in the house Simba was barking to see them he missed his owners.

"hey Simba." Kenny said as he was petting Simba then the black lab licked Kenny's face as Alice came down stairs.

"hi Katjaa and Kenny, Simba missed you so much." Alice said.

"thanks Alice, for looking after Simba; here's your new nefview Kenny. Jr, but his real name is Duck." Katjaa said as Alice saw her new nefview.

"he's so like his dad."

"yeah I know, Simba here's you new buddy; this is Duck."

Then Simba smiled at the sleeping baby then Duck started to opened his eyes and stared at Simba who was happy and calm Katjaa looked at Simba then at Kenny.

"look Ken, Simba loves our son allready." Katjaa said as then Duck had his tiny hand on Simba's nose and he had a soft grip on it then Simba smiled at Duck then Katjaa was about to put Duck to bed.

"it's great to be home, I'm glad to be done being pregnant for a while." Katjaa said as she put sleeping Duck in his crib with his room blue with lion king characters on the wall like Scar, Simba, Nala, Mufasa and more characters.

Katjaa then kissed sleeping Duck and then Kenny kissed Katjaa as they lefted Duck's room.

Few hours later

Simba was in his bed almost ready to fall asleep then Katjaa came to Simba and wanted to tell him something.

"Simba, on the day Duck was born; it is your best birthday present that anyone wanted." Katjaa whisppeard then Duck started to cry Katjaa came in to put him to bed.

"shhh Ducky, it's ok mommy's here." Katjaa said as she was rocking her son back and forth singing a song then Kenny came into Duck's bedroom with Simba who sat down and saw Katjaa on a rockingchair holding Duck in her arms and started to sing a song to put Duck to sleep.

_Moon light shines all around us._

_Your picture fits in this family._

_I loved to see your face everyday._

_Once me as an agel holding you when you were sleeping._

_You're my gift that that god would keep._

_You will always be there for me whenever I need you._

_How much I love you, oh yes I love you so much._

_I'll keep on telling myself who you are._

_Now I bealive; what my mother says, and you're the reson why._

_So I'm the new mother; so dream on while I sing you, Katjaa's lullaby.._

Then with that song Duck was asleep and then Katjaa put Duck back on his crib and had some tears in her eyes Kenny loved Katjaa's singing vocie he never heard that in his life and same with Simba.

"that's beautfiul Katjaa, I never saw or heard you sing like that before." kenny said as he was giving Katjaa a kiss then Simba sat and smiled at the new parents then he went to his bed to sleep and same with Kenny and Katjaa.

end of chapter 22


	23. Duck is standing up and walking

Duck was 1 year old and he was able to start walking anytime now and Katjaa and Kenny can hardly wait.

Katjaa was watching Duck in his playpen then Duck was starting to stand up a few falls didn't hurt him but he was trying to stand up like Katjaa and Kenny.

"Kenny, come here." Katjaa called Kenny to the livingroom.

"what is it Kat?" asked Kenny.

"look, I think Duck is trying to stand up."

Then at this time Duck had finally stand up for his mommy and daddy for the first time.

"wow Duck, look at you."

"oh my goodness, that is so cute." Katjaa tolled Kenny.

Then Duck started walking to Katjaa and Kenny and then Katjaa picked Duck up in her arms.

She and Kenny were so happy that their son is standing up and walking for his first time.

end of chapter 23


	24. Duck's first words

Duck was now 2 years old and he'll be talking very soon and Katjaa and Kenny can not wait to hear Duck say his first word for the first time.

Katjaa was trying to get Duck to say his first word but in 7 days it didn't work but she hoped this time it would work.

"Duck, can you say mommy?"

Then Duck was going to say the word.

"ma...mam...mama!" Duck said his first word was mama then Katjaa grew tears she was so happy that Duck had said his first word then when Kenny came in Duck said their first names this time it was Katjaa and Kenny.

end of chapter 24


	25. Duck's 3rd birthday

Duck is now 3 years old and it was his 3rd birthday and all of his uncles and Aunts who were coming to see Duck on his 3rd birthday.

"happy birthday Duck." Katjaa said as she hugged her son and Kenny got the cake and everything ready while everyone was in the livingroom waitting for the birthday boy.

"here's the birthday boy." Kenny said.

"happy birthday Duck." everyone said as Duck was smiling at his uncels and aunts Katjaa fought in her mind that was talking to her _oh mother I wish you and father can see Duck on his 3rd birthday, but now you are gone; it makes it fell harder._

Few hours later

The birthday party was over and Duck will be going to school very soon.

end of chapter 25


	26. Duck's first day of school

Duck is now 4 years old and it was his first day of school.

Katjaa was driving Duck to his school.

"ready for school Duck?" Kenny asked as Duck was so happy to go to school for his first time.

"Yeah, I can't wait; mom can we go now?" Duck asked as he was standing outside waitting for his mother.

"ok Ducky, I'm coming; I'll be back soon." Katjaa said to Kenny as they kissed each other the Katjaa drop off Duck at school.

When Katjaa got to school Duck was a little scared.

"mommy, I want to stay home with you."

"Ducky, I know how you feel; but you still need to go to school. Mommy had to go to school to when she was younger, so go have fun and make new friends." Katjaa said to Duck as he went to make new friends.

Few hours later

Katjaa came to pick up Duck and he had allot of fun.

"Hi Duck, did you miss me?" asked Katjaa.

"yes, but I had allot of fun." Duck said as Katjaa drove Duck and herself home to tell Kenny all about Duck's first day of school.

end of chapter 26


	27. Mothers day

Duck is now 5 years old and it was mother's day and Kenny did say to Duck that they'll get something for Katjaa.

"dad, wake up; it's mother's day." Duck said as he ran into his parents room and Kenny and Katjaa were sleeping.

"dad, wake up."

"Ken, Duck is trying to wake you up; not me." Katjaa said.

"come on dad." Duck said then he jumped on Kenny to get him to wake up "you said that we['re going to get mommy something."

Kenny woke up and saw that Duck didn't want him to sleep in for a few minutes.

"ok ok Duck, I'm getting up."

Few hours later

Kenny and Duck hid their stuff for Katjaa on mother's day til Katjaa got home from work.

"ok Duck, don't tell mommy what we got her, ok?" asked Kenny

"ok dad."

Then Katjaa came home few minutes later and sat on the couch and saw was Kenny and Duck gave her.

"awww, a cell phone; how sweet of you two." Katjaa said as she kissed Kenny and her son.

end of chapter 27


	28. Father's day

It was father's day and Duck is now 6 years old he was getting older every day and Duck was going to wake up his mother (Katjaa) so they can get something for Kenny.

"mom, wake up; it's father's day." Duck said as he jumpped on his parents bed.

"Duck, give me just a few more minutes to sleep in." Katjaa said as she tried to fall back to sleep but Duck then jumpped on his mother.

"you said, that we'll go out to get something for my dad."

Then Katjaa woke up and saw her son was not being patsent with her so Katjaa woke up to get something for Kenny with her son.

Few hours later

Katjaa was on the ouch with Kenny and Duck and Simba was on the floor was getting old he wasmoving slow and that and Kenny and Katjaa were getting worried about Simba.

"here is this for you dad." Duck said as Kenny saw the card that Katjaa and Duck made for him.

"awww, thanks Kat and Duck." Kenny said as he hugged his son and wife at the same time.

end of chapter 28


	29. Simba passes away

Duck is now 7 years old and he was growing up really fast.

Simba was now 19 years old and he was getting very old and one day Duck was watching the lion king then he saw Simba on the floor not moving but he had his eyes open still.

"Simba? are you ok boy?" Duck asked but Simba did not move at all.

"Simba?"

Then Katjaa woke up to hear Duck crying she was wondering what was wrong.

"mom, what is wrong with Simba? he's not moving but his eyes are still open."

Then Katjaa looked at Simba who has grown very old and he was very sick at an old age.

"Duck, Simba's getting very old." Katjaa said as she was petting Simba.

"I want Simba to live longer, like we are." Duck cried.

"I'm sorry Ducky; but animals like dogs die at an old age, before we do."

"I don't want Simba to die mommy." Duck said as he cried while hugging his mother.

2 days later

Simba hasn't been eating or drinking and didn't feel like moving around so he was in his bed Duck kept checking on him.

When Duck woke up to say good morning to Simba he was sleeping he shook him to wake up but he wasn't waking up very well he only woke up a little bit.

"Simba, wake up please!" Duck cried as he grew tears then Kenny and Katjaa came up stairs from hearing Duck crying.

"Duck what's wrong?"

"Duck what is...oh..." Katjaa said as he saw that Simba was dying.

"Duck, I think it's time we put Simba down." Kenny said.

"dad, I don't want Simba to be put down." Duck said as he cried in Kenny's arms then Katjaa took Simba to her car to get him to the vet but before she can get going she saw that Simba was dead after getting her car keys.

"oh my god.." cried Katjaa said as she was crying near Simba he was a very good dog but he had a good life "good bye Simba, I'll miss you so much; I'll love you more like I love my son more then life it'self."

Then Kenny and Duck saw Katjaa crying near Simba.

"Kat, what's wrong?" Kenny asked then he saw that Simba died before getting him to the vet he touched Simba for the last time to say goodbye Duck did too.

Few hours later

Katjaa took dead Simba to the park where they carved a stone that said 'Simba, a black lab acting like a lion to be' Katjaa barried Simba by the stone and they were saying goodbyes to Simba.

"Simba, I really am going to miss you; but I'll never forget when you watch lion king with me." Duck said as he put a flower on Simba's stone.

"I loved your howls at night Simba, you howled songs to us every night." Katjaa said as she put her flower down.

"man Simba, when you were 10 years old; you were a great dog. And when we first brought Duck home you were so happy for that, well we're all going to miss you."

Then Katjaa prayed that god will keep Simba safe in heaven and he will never be forgotten.

Then Duck cried in Kenny's arms while Katjaa started to cry a bit too.

end of chapter 29

did this chapter made you cry? this chapter did made me cry it's so sad.


	30. Martha and puppies

Duck is now 8 years old and Simba's death will always still be with his family and their hearts.

Katjaa was looking after Leon and Miranda's dog Martha while they were on vaction for 2 weeks and Martha is pregnant with 14 puppies Martha was a golden retriever and she was staying with Katjaa and her family til her owners come back and it was the day when soon Martha will be going home in 4 more days.

Katjaa, Duck, and Kenny were asleep and made a place for Martha to have her puppies if she is in labor.

Duck was rolling in his bed dreaming about Timon and Pumba playing happy wheels then a ylep woke him up and it was 7 am in the morning as the sun was rising.

"what what what? who's there?" Duck asked as he looked around in his room when he heard a ylep then he got out of bed and went down stairs to see Martha in the living room panting.

"Martha? are you ok?"

Then Martha went to the old playpen where Duck used to play in when he was a baby and was lying down where blankets were around her then he had to get his mom.

"mom, mom; wake up." Duck said as he was shaking his mother awake.

"what is it Ducky?" Katjaa said when she woke up a little bit.

"Martha is having her puppies now, she may need help."

"ok, Kenny's at work and I'm on my own."

Then Katjaa and Duck came down stairs to see Martha had her first puppy without any help Katjaa made sure that the puppy was breathing ok and Martha was doing what she needed to do.

"the next puppy is on it's way, Duck you can help me." Katjaa said.

"nice, but how can I help?" Duck asked.

"you can keep Martha calm, by petting her head and ears and talk to her so she dosen't get too scared."

"ok mom, Martha. Everything will be over soon; you're going to be ok."

Few hours later

Martha was almost done having her puppies they were only two more to be born and Martha had 12 puppies so far she had 11 girls and 1 boy and she was almost done.

"ok Martha, the puppy is almost out, just one more push." Katjaa called.

"you're almost there Martha."

Then Martha let out a horrorfrfic yelp as the puppy was out of her and Katjaa was holding a puppy in her hands.

"it's another girl." she said as Katjaa put the puppy where she can nurse from her mother then Katjaa went to get the phone witch was ringing and it was Martha's owners and they were going to pick Martha up.

By the time Katjaa got back Martha had her last puppy and it was a boy that was black like Simba before he passed away.

"12 girls and 2 boys." Duck said as all the puppies where sleeping with Martha who was very tried of having her puppies and Katjaa was very happy that Martha had her puppies.

end of chapter 30


End file.
